jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra-Crusader Armor
The Ultra armor is a revolutionary armor system, there a lot of modifications and it is much better than the usual Neo-Crusader or other types, First the Armor Designation System (A.D.S) designates your rank by the color of your A.D.S for example if your A.D.S is colored blue, then you're a Mandalorian Soldier, Red for a Sergeant and so forth, Mandalore is Silver and Commander is Yellow or Gold. Because Mandalorian Iron was Banned from use by the New Mandalore. I have recreated all Armors to instead Include other Metals, now its a first Layer of Armorplast and Titanium Plate Armor, an under-layer of Phrik, and finally a soft metallic mesh of Cortosiss and Iron. Something else to note, the Ultra Crusader Armor has a Neural Net interface system(N.I.S.) this interface controls everything from your thoughts, everything by air conditioning to increasing power,mobility,shields,speed,energy. Your visor also has a heart rate monitor on the bottom left and an automatic targeting system which can lock on your enemies within a 30 meter range, apart from this it has a heat sensor and night vision mode. This armor has another special thing above all others, customization within a 500,000 times, this is the list of the basic and upgraded customs It has a battery life of 12 months until it has to be recharged. In any case of any Space combat this Armor can filter air for 10 hours. - Small rocket launcher on the upper left wrist - Flame thrower on the upper right wrist - Jet thrusters on the range of 50 kilometers on both lower ankles - Heavy Shields - Shoulder mounted weapons -Z-6 Rotary Mounted Chain-gun -PL-X Mountain Rockets (3) Any other Weapon that can be mounted - Wrist Blasters,Heavy Wrist Blasters - Concussion Grenade Launcher - Soft Metallic Mixture that solidifies on your melee weapon, making a fast and easy sheath - a Holster inside the lower right leg to put Pistols or small Daggers in -Automated Havoc Missile Launcher on the shoulder -Wrist Dagger - Poison or Flame or Explosive or Metal Dart Launcher I also Built 10 Experimental Armors...each one is built solely for one purpose, the people i want to wear them is the people i deem honorable and worthy, these armors are special and i only made 1 of Each, The armor i have not listed is the ones that are not being worn until i find the person to be honorable. -SPEEDFREAK: Speed freak is solely for the name of some damn good speed, with advanced Jet Thrusters and damn good shielding, this UC has the record of holding a speed of 1050kph, the Advanced cooling units allow the Speedfreak to attain the Maximum speed without burning up and liquefying the Person wearing it. Wearer: Diem Freerunner -HELLFIRE: HellFire is special, attended for Long range Combat and Firepower, this UC has the most firepower out of all the UC's, with Missile Pods all over its body, its capable of delivering massed firepower to one target, with the capability to launch over 10 missiles per second, the HellFire can create chaos like no other UC, along with the guided 2 Z-6 Rotary chain-guns, it can take out any personal annoying Bug that the wearer deems annoying... Wearer: Sean Bernier -TEMPLAR: The Templar is based upon Energy tactics and outlasting the other UC's with its massed Energy battery pack, using the EMP shockwaves it delivers, it can punch and knock out any Droid within seconds, and anyone unfortunate enough to wear or have any electrical techs are going to be disadvantaged, using its two Electrically charged blades on both Wrists, it can deliver a Jolt like you've never felt. Wearer: Lord Acturus -REAPER: IF you're looking for a UC with Stealth, then the Reaper is on the top of your list, using an Active Camouflage it memorizes and recopies the molecular structure of anything the UC touches, if the wearer touches a rock wall, the ACS will automatically input the physical state of the matter and reformat the Armor to look upon its state of form, using an advanced material structure system, the Reaper is undetectable by radar, invisible or not...the Reaper os also known for the Scythe Like Saber which is hidden in its wrist, the size of a Saber upon holding, it can double to a size of a spear and deliver its Scythe like blade. Wearer: Lord BlackHawk -SPITFIRE: The Spitfire is commonly like its cousin the HellFire, using Blasters and upgraded Z-6 rotary chains, the Spit fire can use its massive body all filled with blasters to fire up to 2000 laser weapons in a 360 degree angle, very effective when surrounded and outnumbered Wearer: Nathan Goldstein -PREDATOR: The Predator hails to its name, a Jedi & Sith hunter, armed with a neutralizing Force Crystal, Deep inside its Quantum armor, it can effectively negate any force powers within a 35 meter range, the Predator has advanced Wrist Blasters, Heavy Flamer, Dual-Upgraded- Shoulder mounted Z-6 Rotary chain-guns and an added addition of of the new Crystal Rifle, which can shred any Jedi or Sith, the Predator has advanced Deflector shields of the same capability as a X-wing starfighter. Wearer :Tyris Alesseril -HERCULES- Its name comes from a mighty legend and the Hercules UC has its rights of its own, its arms are double the size of a normal UC, because its optical and fabric sensors have increased for its Pure Mandalorian Iron Fists, its strength lies from the wielder, alone, the Armor can lift 2 starfighters with its bare hands, used with a mighty warrior, that strength could double, its highly armored, as such it is slow, but its strong and heavily defended from its high Armor content, purely made for Close range combat. Wearer: Ni Jahaatir -CARRIER- Out of all the UC armors i have created, there are none that can carry and hold more concealed weapons than the Carrier, it has more than hundreds of concealed pockets on its arms, chest,legs, and back that can store over 500 Light Arms, Swords,Sabers, and Pistols, the back of the Carrier includes a light material that forms into your sword,hardening on contact and making into a fast Sheath, the Carrier can easily out gun and out maneuver you in any weapon, it has pockets for grenades, ammo and various other items the wearer needs, the Carrier is what it was named for...carrying weapons...lots of weapons Wearer: Helius Ordo Blue Wave Industries Category: Armors